High School Crushes and Happily Ever After
by Kim Ginsberg
Summary: What happens when you wake up in Vegas married to someone you don't know? Or do you? Find out what happens when Bella wakes up in Vegas married to someone. Does she know him from somewhere? Find out! A/H HEA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my new fic. It was in my head for a while so I had to get it out. I already have 12 chapters complete and will update every Monday. **

**This fic is for my two birthday girls, RoseyPattinsonCullen and TwiSagaLover for their birthdays. **

**StoryPainter from PTB has beta'd, and iloveedward12 and deebelle1 have pre-read. **

**SM owns the characters, I just make them play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

**~Ch 1~**

**BPOV**

_Ugh! What in the hell? Why does my head hurt this much?_ I don't wanna open my eyes. All I remember is that I am in Las Vegas for a work conference and went out with some people last night. At least I hope it was only last night. My head is pounding, my mouth feels like it's full of wool, and I am uncomfortably hot. _Wait? Hot? Why am I so hot?_ I try to move and realize I am being pinned down by something. Or maybe, someone.

I peek one eye open to see an arm holding me down. I hold my hand up to block out the light coming in from the curtains not being closed all the way and am blinded by a brighter light coming from the area of my hand. My eyes widen in shock at the sight of a huge diamond on my finger which was bare last night.

I turn my head trying to get a look at the man attached to the arm, and all I can see is a head of brownish red hair.

"My Bella, finally," he murmurs in his sleep and into my my hair as he tightens his grip on me.

_What the ever living fuck?_ What does he mean by finally? Do I know him from somewhere? I really need to figure out how to get him let go of me. I also really need to pee and get some painkillers for my raging headache; then I have to figure out who he is, and what the fucking hell happened last night. I'm not the type of girl who goes from a night on the town to the little white chapel or drive-thru quickie wedding. Oh, who the fuck am I kidding? Apparently I am if this monstrosity on my hand has anything to say about it.

Screw not knowing my last name...I don't even know his first name! This is so not like me; I am the shy, quiet woman who loves to say fuck, but is so predictable that the owner of my company asked me to come here personally because he ended up in the hospital. I am in charge until he either gets out, or his grandson who I know absolutely nothing about except for his name being Junior, shows up. And I am barely twenty-five. I haven't been out of school for even three years, and here I am running a multi-million dollar tech company. Sure I can read quarterly reports and cost of spending reports, but I know nothing about project specs and market shares. That's why I can't understand how his grandson couldn't have shown up yesterday. He's the genius when it comes to those things, so I have been told.

I wiggle a little to try to escape from this mystery man, but he just tightens me back into his chest.

"Never letting my Bella go again," he whispers. "Mine, all mine."

I rub up and down the arm across my stomach, trying to get him to let me go. I am seriously gonna wet the bed if he doesn't let go in the next few seconds.

"Please, whoever you are, let me go. I really need to pee," I whine out, about to burst.

I start to poke him over my shoulder in the chest to wake him up.

"Damn," he grumbles. "Barely married a few hours and she's already abusing me."

I giggle and try not to pee the bed.

"Please let me go or I'm going to wet the bed," I beg him.

I not only hear his chuckle, I feel it since I am up against him so tightly.

"All right, my Bella, but please come back to me when you are done. I want to spend the day snuggling my new wife."

He lifts his arm and I make a mad dash for the bathroom without looking back at him. I do what I need to do in the bathroom and walk back into the bedroom tentatively, trying to get a good look at my new husband.

"Get over here, beautiful."

He holds his arms open for me to climb back into them.

"First, I need to know who you are."

He sits up and I gasp at the man before me. He is absolutely gorgeous. Straight nose, sharp jaw, and the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen. He looks vaguely familiar to me.

"Get over here, Mrs. Cullen," he playfully says.

_Cullen? Why do I know that name? Wait! I know where!_ I look over him again as recognition hits. My once high school geeky crush is laying in the bed, calling me his wife?

"Edward?" I squeak out.

"See? You _do_ remember me." He laughs out.

"How? Why? What? How did this happen?" I stutter.

"Come back under the covers and we can talk, Bella. You must be cold," he teases as he looks me up and down, settling on my hard nipples.

I blush, make a mad dash for the bed and dive under the covers so he can't look over me like that again. Although, I did kind of like that he did it. I used to have a major crush on him in high school. I mean _major_. I was the shy bookworm, and he was the geek who wore thick, black rimmed glasses. I didn't look down on him for it; I admired him for being so smart and not hanging out with all the girls like his brother. It wasn't like the popular kids gave him the time of day, but he just didn't care either way, and so I kept my little crush to myself.

I peek my head over the covers in his direction.

"Can you please explain this rock." I point to my ring. "And why you're calling me Mrs. Cullen, please?"

"Those answers go together, Bella. We got married last night."

"Why?" I inquire.

"We saw each other at the bar last night. We danced and along the way we revealed that we had liked each other in high school, but we didn't know the other felt the same way, so we kept it to ourselves."

"Wait, you liked me back in high school? Even though I was a shy, bookworm?"

"How could I not, Bella? You were smart and beautiful. I didn't stand a chance," he states. "And you liked my former geeky self, glasses and all."

"Brains are beautiful to me, so sue me." I shrug my shoulders.

"I wasn't going to let you go after last night, so we went and got married. I don't know about you, love, but I am one happy and lucky fucker if I do say so myself," he says as he points to himself.

My eyes widen as I take in that he has no shirt on, although, I should have guessed he was naked too, if I was. His chest looks like it is sculpted in the finest marble. A six pack of lines and grooves, leading me down to the defined V of his hip bones that disappear below the sheet.

"Shall I push the sheet the rest of the way down and show you the rest so you can ogle it some more?" he teases.

"Oh, ummm, well..." I trail off in embarrassment.

"It is your right to look as much as you wish now that you are my wife."

"Wife? Ummm, yeah, about that..."

"No! Stop that thought trail right now, Bella."

I look up at him in shock.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I am not letting you out of this, not after I have longed for you for more than ten years."

I look over at the clock and my eyes widen at the time.

"Shit!" I hiss. "I have to go back to my room to change and go find my new boss. Can we finish this later?"

"As long as you go pack up and move into this room with me."

"But we barely know each other, Edward."

"We are married now, Bella. I won't take no for an answer," he demands. "I don't take marriage lightly. I want this, us. I have for a very long time. Please give me a chance to make you happy."

He takes my hand and kisses the back of it making me swoon at the gesture.

"We can discuss it later. Now I have to go get ready."

I get up, throw on my clothes and reach for my clutch with my keycard for my room. Speaking of...

"What hotel are we in?"

"The Venetian, why?"

"Oh, good. I only have to find my floor then."

"When can we talk more about us?"

"I have the conference until four, so after?"

"We will talk over dinner then. I will make reservations for us."

"Fine," I acquiesce.

"Here, five pm, and bring your stuff, Bella. I want us to have a real honeymoon, even if it's only for a few days before we head home."

"Shit! Home, where do you even live?"

"Seattle, you?"

"Oh, thank God. Me too."

"We can work out the details of moving and such at dinner. I have to get ready too. I have to head out to a meeting."

"See you at five, Edward."

"See you later, Bella."

**A/N: Soooooo, there you have it. Bella and Edward got married in Vegas. They used to have crushes on each other in high school but did nothing about it. What will happen next? Who is Edward meeting? Find out next Monday. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them both out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is my new fic. It was in my head for a while so I had to get it out. I already have 12 chapters complete and will update every Monday.**

**This fic is for my two birthday girls, RoseyPattinsonCullen and TwiSagaLover for their birthdays.**

**StoryPainter from PTB has beta'd, and iloveedward12 and deebelle1 have pre-read.**

**SM owns the characters, I just make them play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously~

"See you later, Bella."

**EPOV**

I hop out of bed once Bella leaves the room and head for the bathroom to get ready. I shower and get dressed, then send a text and head out the door.

"On my way. Where are you?"

"_I'm in Starbuck's, want anything?"_

"I'll order when I come. Be there in ten," I text back.

The elevator picks me up and heads for the lobby. I grin as I make my way to Starbucks and the person waiting for me.

I wrap my arms around her and lean into her ear, placing a kiss under it.

"Did you order me anything, baby?" I ask.

"I didn't know you were coming here," she replies as she leans into me.

"I told you I had a meeting. Did you order already?"

"Yes. I am waiting for my new boss; he should be here in a black suit with a green tie looking for me."

I hold in the laughter her words bring as I step around her small body and into her view. I watch as the realization washes over her face.

"I married and slept with my fucking boss?" she hisses as her eyes bug out of her head before she realizes something. "Wait, I thought his name was Junior?"

"I'm Edward Anthony Masen Jr., then added Cullen when my dad adopted me. That's where the junior came into play. My grandpa still calls me Junior," I explain.

"Oh God, the office gossip mongers are going to have a field day with all of this!"

I pull her into my arms and kiss her to get her to calm down. She seems startled for a second, but then leans into it, making me deepen it further. I slowly pull away, watching her dazed face to make sure I didn't push her too far.

"Good God you are one amazing kisser," she mumbles.

"I'm good at other things too." I wiggle my eyebrows at her. "Or do you not remember last night?"

"Fuck. I wish I did, but I'm sorry to say I don't."

"I can remind you tonight then," I play.

"Dinner, Edward. That's all I agreed to."

I pull her back into my arms; afraid she might disappear if I let her go.

"I will reiterate what I said earlier, Bella. I want this, us. Please give me a chance to show you how I feel?" I beg.

"Dinner, then we can talk. Now if you want something go order, the conference starts in ten minutes. I have your passes for it."

I lean over and kiss her cheek. "Be right back, baby."

I walk over to order.

"Welcome to Starbucks, can I take your order?" a female voice purrs.

I roll my eyes and huff at her display as I watch her look me up and down like a pair of Jimmy Choo shoes that are ninety percent off.

"Tall black house coffee and a slice of coffee cake please," I order as I ignore her ogling.

I smile as I hand over my credit card when I hear a low growl come from behind me, knowing it's my wife.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asks, as she rubs my forearm.

"Sorry," I say as I hold up my left hand in front of her face. "I am happily married to that amazing woman behind me in the blue dress who looks like an angry kitten right now."

"Why are all the hot and sexy ones always taken?" she whines.

I feel my wife wrap her arm around my waist.

"I married him for his brains, not his looks," Bella replies as she looks up at me.

I lean down and kiss the top of her head.

"I married her for both. She's smart as hell and sexy as fuck," I say smugly.

"Name for your coffee?"

"Junior," I reply, not wanting her to know my name.

I feel Bella holding in her giggles next to me at my answer.

"I don't think there is anything junior about you if the view of the tent I got earlier is anything to go by," Bella whispers so low I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear her.

I hold in my laughter and words of acknowledgement her words brought forth in me.

"Junior?" I hear called from the other counter.

Bella and I walk over, grab the stuff and head for the conference. The day is spent immersed in talk of all the new technology coming out in the next year. I am here to see where I need to expand the company. I want to make Masen the best in our field. I'm hoping Bella will help me take the company to the top.

After the days meeting is over, I take Bella's hand and lead her to the elevators.

"Where are we going, Edward?"

"To change our clothes and get you packed up, baby."

"But, but, but."

"No buts. Let's do this. I want us, please, Bella?" I beg.

"We can change, then eat and talk. I will gladly pack after our talk, okay?" she asks.

"Fine." I huff. "What floor?"

"Five."

I push the five on the elevator and we rise up to the floor. We get off and she looks at me funny.

"Where are you going?"

"With you, then we can go get me changed next."

"Whatever."

I follow her to her room and enter behind her. I take a look around her room and immediately want to pack her stuff up myself. It is on the small side, unlike the suite we shared last night.

"What do I need to change into, Edward. Where are we going?"

"How about the Hard Rock Cafe?" I ask, knowing I didn't make reservations like I said I would.

"I could go for a huge burger right about now."

"Sounds good."

"Mmmmm, a rich and thick milkshake," she moans.

Fuck, now I have a not so little problem in my pants. I groan as I try to adjust the massive hard on I'm now sporting from her noises.

"Fuck, Bella. You can't make those sounds in front of me." I point down to my pants to show her just what she's done to me. "See what you caused?"

She giggles at me and covers her mouth like she's shocked at my reaction to her.

"I did that?" She laughs out.

"Do you see any other sexy, smart women in here?" I ask her.

She looks around the room.

"You think I am smart and sexy?"

"Oh yeah! I thought you were pretty in high school, now you are drop dead gorgeous. You grew into the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

"Be right back," she says with tears in her eyes.

I watch her grab some clothes out of her suitcase and head for the bathroom. A few minutes later, she emerges with her dress on a hanger, and her toiletries in her arms. I can only look at her in question. I watch quietly as she places her hanging stuff into a garment bag, and the rest in her rolling suitcase. She smiles at me as she finishes.

"What?" she asks.

"Uh, nothing?" I question.

"You ready to go change and get some dinner?" she inquires.

"Sure."

I follow her out of the room, with her suitcases in tow.

**A/N: So there you have it, Edward is her boss too! So many of you guessed correctly! LOL What do you think so far? What will happen at dinner? What is she doing with her suitcase? Find out next Monday. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them both out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is my new fic. It was in my head for a while so I had to get it out. I already have 12 chapters complete and will update every Monday.**

**This fic is for my two birthday girls, RoseyPattinsonCullen and TwiSagaLover for their birthdays.**

**StoryPainter from PTB has beta'd, and iloveedward12 and deebelle1 have pre-read.**

**SM owns the characters, I just make them play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously~

I follow her out of the room, with her suitcases in tow.

~Ch 3~

**BPOV**

I exit the bathroom, pack up my stuff and we head upstairs to Edward's suite for him to change to go out to dinner. I am really giving him the benefit of the doubt of his feelings for me, that he really wants this marriage to work out for us. It is a huge leap of faith on my part, but I would be stupid not to take a chance on what he is offering. Besides, how many people can say they married their high school crush?

We enter the room, me placing my bags on the couch in the living room area of the suite as he heads to the bedroom to change his clothes. I watch his ass the whole way as he takes off his suit jacket revealing his tight ass underneath his well fitting dress pants. It's so hard and tight I just want to run after him and take a bite out of it like a ripe, juicy apple. I can tell it's tight enough to bounce quarters off of and it makes me think of possibly doing that during a game of quarters in the future.

I collapse on the couch next to my luggage when he finally disappears from my view. I can't help but think about how in the hell all this happened. How did I end up married to a man I secretly crushed on for years, let alone that he is my boss. How am I going to explain this to people?

My eyes widen in shock as he opens the bedroom door wearing a tight band tee and a pair of old, worn, holey low slung jeans. As my eyes roam over his broad, muscular chest, I notice a small peek of ink on his bicep. How did I not see it this morning when he was naked in bed?

I get up off of the couch and make my way over toward him. I need to get a closer look at what he has tattooed on his arm. I lightly run my fingers up his left arm, revealing the ink hidden under his sleeve.

"What's this?" I question.

"The Masen family crest."

I run my fingers over it making him shiver at my touch.

"Do you have any other tattoos?"

"Did you not see them this morning?" he inquires.

"No, I was slightly freaking out at waking up in Vegas married. How stereotypical can we be? Katy Perry even sings a song about doing just this. Now answer my question please," I demand.

"Fucking hell, Bella. Not even married twenty-four hours and you are already demanding things from me," he teases as he lifts his other sleeve to show me another tattoo. "This is the Cullen crest, one for each family I belong to. I might have one or two more, but you will have to find those yourself." He winks at me as I blush at his insinuation of me getting him naked to find them on his body somewhere.

"Jesus fucking Christ! What happened to the geeky, shy boy I adored in high school?" It wasn't that I didn't appreciate the changes, it was just shocking to see this other side of him.

"He grew up and got some confidence," he retorts.

"Confidence? More like cockiness," I snark back.

"I showed you just how cocky I am last night." He smirks at me, and my eyes widen in shock at his words.

"It must not have been very memorable since I don't remember." I pause, then think of something horrifying. "Oh fuck! Please say you used a condom?" I beg.

"Why? We're married. Would it really matter if you got pregnant now?" he asks. "Besides, you said you were on the shot and we were good for two more months, but I used one anyways. I'm barely taking over Masen, I want to build it up before we talk kids. Was that a bad decision, do you want kids now?"

"Fuck no!" I exclaim. "I'm not ready for kids yet."

"Good, now can we go get dinner? We can finish talking there. I'm starving."

My stomach answers for me by rumbling quite loud. It makes Edward laugh, and I feel my cheeks warm up.

"It seems like I am not the only one starving, if the noises coming from your stomach are anything to go by," he teases.

"Maybe." I blush.

"No maybe about it, baby." He takes my small hand in his large one and kisses the back of it. "I think it's time for me to take my wife out for a night on the town."

"I'm your wife and we haven't even gone out on a date. How sad is that?"

"Let's remedy that right now. Let's go grab a cab to dinner, then we can figure out what to do after."

I nod my head and allow him to lead me out of the suite and toward the elevator. My hand feels right in his as he gently pulls me into his arms when more people get onto the elevator from other floors on the way down. He lightly holds me against his chest as the people around us banter with each other drunkenly.

Everyone unloads the elevator, and Edward leads me out the lobby doors and grabs a cab for us to head to dinner. We climb in and Edward tells the cabbie where to take us. We soon pull up in front of the Hard Rock. Edward hands the cabbie money and we head upstairs into the restaurant.

I roll my eyes as the hostess eyefucks Edward as she licks her lips while looking him up and down.

"What can _I do_ for _you_?" she purrs.

"My _wife_ does _everything_ for me _that I need,_" he snaps.

I watch her eyes widen in shock at his words and seeing his hand holding mine possessively. The grip on my hand and the look in his eyes makes me think he really does adore and want me.

"Now can you please give us a table for two outside on the balcony?" he inquires.

"Um, follow me," she sighs.

We follow her out the double doors and she places two menus on a booth on the balcony overlooking the Las Vegas Strip.

"Your waiter will be right with you."

"Good Lord, Edward, do the girls always act like that with you? First the barista this morning, now the hostess here."

"Welcome to the Hard Rock, may I take your order, miss?" I hear a male voice ask seductively.

I look up at him confused in reply of the implications of what he's offering me in his voice. I try to keep the smile to myself as Edward growls at him from across the table from me. The look on his face is fierce as the waiter tries to look down my v-neck tee.

"Hey, asshole!" I shout to get his attention. I point over to Edward. "Do you see that fuckhot man sitting across the table from me?" I ask.

"Yeah, and?"

I hold up my left hand to show him the enormous ring on my finger.

"That fine piece of man is my husband, and if you like your eyes kept in your head, I suggest you take our orders and make sure the food is right, then leave us alone to talk for the duration of our meal."

"Yes, ma'am," he squeaks out. "Do you know what you want to order?"

"Chocolate shake in a hurricane glass and a California burger, Edward what do you want?"

"You," he growls out. "But that can wait till later, as for food, I will take the same as you."

I can't help but let out a giggle as the waiter scurries away at the glare Edward gives him after he's done ordering.

"What's so funny?" Edward asks.

"You are." I giggle.

"Would you be offended if I said how fuckhot it was watching you put that asshole waiter in his place and claiming me as yours at the same time?"

"Are you not mine?" I ask, teasingly.

**A/N: SMH oh Bella, what have you started with an angry Edward? *giggles* What will happen during their talk? Find out next Monday. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them both out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is my new fic. It was in my head for a while so I had to get it out. I already have 12 chapters complete and will update every Monday.**

**This fic is for my two birthday girls, RoseyPattinsonCullen and TwiSagaLover for their birthdays.**

**StoryPainter from PTB has beta'd, and iloveedward12 and deebelle1 have pre-read.**

**SM owns the characters, I just make them play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously~

"Are you not mine?" I ask, teasingly.

**~Ch 4~**

**EPOV**

_Fuck. Did she just claim me as hers?_

"Fuck yes, I am yours, all yours, Bella. Is that okay with you, baby?"

"We are getting there, Edward. I'd still like to know more about the man I seem to have married yesterday."

"What do you wanna know?" I inquire.

"Anything and everything. Start from the beginning, if you wish."

"How about we ask each other a question, then we both have to answer?"

"Sure," she answers.

"Ladies first," I offer.

"Short version of yourself?"

"So basic stats?" I ask.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"I told you my name and about my family already, so I will say my birthday is June twentieth, and I am twenty-five years old. I just graduated from Wharton School of Finance with my MBA and am now going to take over Masen from my grandfather. You?"

"My parents still live in Forks and have been married for twenty-six years, yes, that means that they had a shotgun wedding when they found out about me. My birthday is September thirteenth, and I am twenty-five also. I got a double BA in computer information science and business a few years ago. I got the job at Masen after graduation and worked my way up the last almost three years."

"Brothers and sisters?" I inquire.

"Nope," she says sadly. "But I do remember your older brother, Emmett, from school."

"Wait until he finds out I married you," I tell her.

"Why?"

"He always knew how I felt about you. He's gonna love that I now got you to agree to be with me."

"I don't remember agreeing to that."

"I'd say the rings on our fingers say differently." I pause for a minute. "And you just claimed me as yours to the waiter, so I think you've agreed to do this with me."

The waiter brings our drinks and immediately turns and walks away after placing them down in front of us. I can only laugh as Bella giggles at him huffing as he walks away.

"Remind me not to piss you off, Mrs. Cullen. You are one mean and vindictive woman."

"And what if I wanted to stay a Swan?" She cocks an eyebrow at me in question.

"Uh...well..." I stutter.

She breaks out into laughter at my lack of words.

"I'm kidding, Edward. If we are going to stay married, I will be a Cullen."

"Actually, you will be a Masen Cullen since I am both."

"That now means I am related to Anthony, aw hell. The old man already owns my ass at work, what is going to happen to me in private. What are our families going to say about this?" she freaks out. "We got married without them there. Oh God, I am a dead woman." She starts to hyperventilate and I hop up and sit next to her on her bench, take her hand and rub circles on the top of it trying to calm her down.

"Shhhhh, baby. Calm down, deep breaths," I try to soothe her. I lean over and place light kisses all over her face. "It will be fine. I'm sure they will be happy for us. They only want us to be happy. They will be happy if we are, trust me. Shhhhh." I keep placing kisses all over her face and neck trying to calm her down.

I feel her start to relax in my arms. I don't let up my grip and lips on her until she calms down and her breathing returns to normal.

"Are you better now, baby?"

"You really do want me as your wife, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I've loved and adored you for over ten years. As they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder. When I saw you yesterday, I knew I couldn't let you go again."

"Didn't you have any girlfriends in school?" she asks.

"No."

She gasps. "Does that mean last night...?"

"No, baby. I never had any girlfriends, no one measured up to you, but there were one or two who kept me company when I got drunk. How about you, Bella?"

"Just one, my college boyfriend. And that didn't last. We became the best of friends instead of lovers."

"Women and men can't be best friends."

"Sure they can. Jas and I are proof of that."

"We'll see if I have anything to say about it."

"Oh, hell no, Caveward! You will not be telling me who I can and can't talk to and hang out with. If that's your plan, you can go file for an annulment right now. I will not be dictated to."

"I want to meet him when we get home so I can see for myself, then."

"Done. Now what do we do about our families?"

"How about we have a family dinner at our house when we get back? We can invite everyone and tell them then."

"Our house?" she questions.

"I told you I just moved back to Seattle. I bought a house to move into when I came back."

"You want me to move in too?"

"Of course I do, what's mine is yours. I bet you will love it. It's beautiful."

"Tell me about it."

"It's two stories, modern, the garage is in the basement. There's a wide open kitchen with an island and granite countertops. Four bedrooms and bathrooms, an office and library for us, and a landscaped backyard with the most amazing view."

"Sounds nice."

"It better be for what I paid for it," I reply.

"How much do we owe on it?" she groans.

"Nothing, I paid cash."

"Then it couldn't be that bad price wise if you paid it off."

"It was one and a half."

"Hundred thousand, not bad."

"No, baby. Million. One and a half million."

"Oh fuck," she replies as she covers her mouth in shock. "Oh God, oh God, oh God. I married someone who paid one and a half million dollars for a house. How am I going to be able to contribute to this marriage?" she asks, almost to herself.

"We will contribute to this marriage together, just like running Masen. I want to do this together, as a couple. I want to bring Masen into the forefront of technology with you by my side helping me. I bet we will be a formidable team with what Grandpa Masen has told me about you. There was a reason he sent you here when he was hospitalized, Bella. He knew you would be able to take care of our company like it was your own. Now it is, how funny is that?" I ask, laughing.

"Fuck, we got married without a prenup, what were we thinking?" she hisses.

"I was thinking that I was going to be married to you forever, and I would not need one."

"Smooth, Mr. Cullen, real smooth."

"I thought so," I tease as the waiter drops off our food. I turn to her. "Do you want me to move back across from you, or do you mind if we eat side by side?"

"You can stay next to me if you want," she says shyly.

I pick up her hand and kiss the back, making her giggle.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be than by your side," I kiss her cheek. "Forever."

**A/N: Awwwww, who doesn't love Sweetward? So what do you think of their talk? What do you think will happen next? Find out next Monday. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them both out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is my new fic. It was in my head for a while so I had to get it out. I already have 12 chapters complete and will update every Monday.**

**This fic is for my two birthday girls, RoseyPattinsonCullen and TwiSagaLover for their birthdays.**

**StoryPainter from PTB has beta'd, and iloveedward12 and deebelle1 have pre-read.**

**SM owns the characters, I just make them play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously~

"There's nowhere I'd rather be than by your side," I kiss her cheek. "Forever."

**~Ch 5~**

**BPOV**

"There's nowhere I'd rather be than by your side." He kisses my cheek. "Forever."

"Forever?" I squeak.

"I married you, didn't I?" He winks at me and gives me a crooked smile.

"And that means?"

"That I want to keep you forever, Bella. I am in this, all in."

"Alright, Edward, I'm in too. Let's see if this can work."

He whips his head in my direction and looks at me in shock.

"Really? You want to stay married to me?"

"We've known and liked each other for over ten years, I think if our feelings haven't changed by now, then they most likely won't. Let's do this."

I watch as he jumps out of the booth, runs over to the edge of the balcony, throws his arms out to the side, and screams at the top of his lungs. "I'm the luckiest bastard on this planet! The love of my life married me last night!"

"Good for you!" someone from down on the strip yells back.

"She's a lucky bitch! You are fuckhot!" some girl yells.

I get up and run to the railing of the balcony.

"Yes he is, and he's all mine!" I yell back.

"He's a lucky bastard! She's hot too!" some guys yells.

Edward pulls me into his arms and holds me tight to his side. I look up at him and smile.

"The love of your life?" I question, giving him the bitch brow.

"My heart has always and will always belong to you, whether you are with me or not. I am yours; body, mind, and soul, Bella."

I put my hands in his shirt and yank him toward me, stand up on my tip toes, and kiss the ever loving shit out of him. He places his hands on my hips and deepens the kiss. We don't stop until the catcalls from the street and behind us at the tables interrupt us.

"Oops." I giggle and hide my beet red face against Edward's chest, so no one can see my reaction.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Bella. That kiss was well worth a little embarrassment. Damn, I can't wait to get you back to the hotel." I feel him reach between us to adjust himself. "Do you see what you do to me? What one little kiss has done to me? You are a very dangerous woman, Bella Masen Cullen."

"We'll see, Edward Masen Cullen."

"Let's eat the rest of our food, and then we can go back to the hotel and have some fun."

"What kind of fun?" I inquire.

"Gambling, maybe a gondola ride, watch a movie, talk, anything you desire, my love."

"Anything?" I ask as we slide back into the booth side by side.

"Anything."

"Cuddle?" I ask to see if he means what he says.

"I like to cuddle, you are on. Wanna cuddle and watch a movie?"

"A quiet night in our room. I can deal with that," I state as I take a big bite of my burger and moan at the yummy goodness in my mouth.

"Oh God, you can't make those noises," Edward complains.

I look over at him in question.

"They are making my not so small problem, not small again," he groans quietly in my ear.

"Oh," is all I can get out of my mouth before I shove some fries in.

I try to keep my sex noises quiet as I eat, hoping to not make Edward have a problem in his pants again. After the food is gone, the waiter comes back and brings a bag of our glasses to take home with us. Edward tries to pay the bill, but I am quicker and slide my debit card into the waiter's hand to pay for our dinner.

"Bella!" Edward hisses. "It's our first date and I wanted to pay!"

"Eh, you can get the next one." I shrug my shoulders.

"Then it's gonna be a good one," he states. "Ever been to the Space Needle?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm taking you when we get home," he says as I sign my name for the card.

"Let's do it on a weekend when we don't have work. I like the idea of making Masen the best in the business."

"It goes with the last name."

"What does?" I question.

"Greatness. I can't wait to see what we can accomplish together, Bella."

"Let's go back to the hotel and watch a movie."

We take a cab back to the hotel, change into PJ's, and watch a movie on PPV. I fall asleep in his arms feeling safe and protected.

The next two days and nights fly by in meetings and time spent getting to know one another. We have been ignoring all calls, emails, and texts from our families until we get home and can plan a dinner to announce our marriage. I still don't know what everyone is going to say, but I hope they can accept it, for our sakes.

Our last night in Vegas is nothing short of eventful. We are having a heavy make out session when I pull his tee off to reveal his tatts on his arms.

"I'm still wondering where your other tatts are," I muse.

He lays back on the bed and places his hands behind his head.

"Feel free to explore, baby. I am your husband, what's mine is yours now."

I slowly place my lips on his broad, muscular chest and start to place open mouth kisses all over his upper body.

"Oh God, baby, feels so good," he moans out.

"So hard and pretty," I murmur.

"I am not pretty, baby."

"You so are! All nice and smooth with amazing muscles underneath. And your face...the gods would be jealous of your beauty, Edward."

He places his hands under my arms and pulls me up into his. The kiss starts off slow, but soon morphs into the most passionate kiss of my life. Lips and tongues everywhere, hands roaming, and moans and groans flying out of both of our mouths at rapid speed.

"Fuck, Edward! So good!"

"Fuck, Bella! I so wanna rip you out of your clothes and fuck you senseless." Edward growls.

"Do it! I wanna feel your cock so deep in me I feel it in my throat."

"Holy shit, Bella! That is so hot coming out of your mouth."

He reaches down and pulls my tank top off, revealing my naked breasts.

"They are perfect, just like you," he whispers as he places his large hands over my perky boobs and squeezes. "A perfect handful, just like I was hoping."

He leans up and wraps his lips around one hard nipple, nibbling the tip with his teeth making me moan long and hard.

"Please, Edward!" I whine.

"Please what, Bella?"

"Please, more."

"More what?"

"More everything."

He flips us to where I am under him, kneels between my legs and pulls my shorts and panties off. I bite my lip and blush a deep red as he looks me up and down like I am something to eat.

"Fuck, you are beautiful."

"Nah," I blow off his words.

"Trust me, I have been dreaming about seeing you like this for the last ten years. I know true beauty, and you, Isabella Marie Masen Cullen, are beautiful. Inside and out."

"Fuck, Edward. Those are the most beautiful words anyone has ever said to me. Not even the boy I lost my virginity to said something like that. Thank you, Edward, for saying the words and loving me," I say as tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"You are easy to love, Bella. I have loved you since the first day I saw you in the library at school with your nose in a book. Your brains and beauty stole my heart, and I never really got it back since. My heart always knew you were the one for me, the love of my life."

"Dammit, Edward. That is seriously the sweetest shit anyone has ever said."

"Please stop crying, baby. I want to make love to my wife," he says as he runs his fingers through my hair; then down my cheeks, neck, through the valley of my breasts and circles my belly button.

I moan and groan as his fingers run all the way down my body, heating me up and making me want more of him; his fingers, and his cock that I can feel hard and long on my thigh.

_Fuck! I am one lucky girl if that ana-fucking-conda he's hiding is anything to go by. _

**A/N: So there you have the rest of dinner, and most of the rest of Vegas. What do you think will happen next? Find out next Monday. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them both out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is my new fic. It was in my head for a while so I had to get it out. I already have 12 chapters complete and will update every Monday.**

**This fic is for my two birthday girls, RoseyPattinsonCullen and TwiSagaLover for their birthdays.**

**StoryPainter from PTB has beta'd, and iloveedward12 and deebelle1 have pre-read.**

**SM owns the characters, I just make them play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously~

_Fuck! I am one lucky girl if that ana-fucking-conda he's hiding is anything to go by._

~Ch 6~

**EPOV**

My poor cock is trying to break out of my jeans as I run my fingers up and down the body of my wife. I am so turned on by my beautiful wife that I can hardly contain myself or my rock hard cock. I want to strip off my jeans and bury myself in her as deeply as I can.

"Dammit, Edward, take off your pants and fuck me already!" Bella hisses out from under me.

"Yes, dear," I reply before I jump up and yank off my jeans and boxers as she giggles at my words. "You can't giggle at a man when he is undressing for you, baby," I tease. "He might think you are laughing at him."

"Trust me, Edward, if I was laughing at you, you'd know it. Now get over here and show me what I missed out on remembering from our wedding night."

I hop back onto the bed and cover her small body with mine. I start to places kisses up and down her body again. Her moans and groans of approval are growing in volume and frequency making me all that more impatient to bury myself in her to the hilt.

"Now, Edward!" she begs.

I slide back up and take her lips with mine in a searing kiss. Our tongues dance with each other slow and sensuous. Bella wraps her legs around my waist and pulls me closer. I guess she is impatient and wants me to slide into her dripping wet pussy.

I pull her legs up over my shoulders and line the head of my cock up with her entrance. I look down into her lust filled eyes and smile at her.

"You sure, Bella? Tell me now and I will stop."

"Gimme your fucking cock right the fuck now, Edward," she growls at me.

"Impatient much, Bella?" I groan as I slide into her nice and slow, taking my time to ease in inch by tortuous inch as to let her stretch to accommodate my larger than average size.

"Oh God, feels so good," she whimpers as I start to move in and out of her at a slow pace.

"So hot, so wet, so tight," I groan.

She's heaven. Even the few times I fucked someone before, it has never felt the way it does here with Bella. She is my everything; this is not fucking; this is making love, plain and simple. I have never made love with anyone other than Bella. The other ones were just plain old fucking, there was no connection, just a release. Bella gives me the emotions with the release and that makes it all the better. The feeling of her wrapped around me is indescribable.

She's just home.

The rhythm never ebbs as we get closer we get to the peak, I stare into my love's eyes and feel complete in a way I never have felt before.

"Come for me, love. Bring me with you," I beg.

She shatters around me. Squeezing me so hard that I am unable to do anything but follow along. Bella is so beautiful when she comes. Knowing that she's here in the moment with me this time makes it so much better. I don't regret the other night, but this definitely means more since we are both stone cold sober.

I slowly pull out of Bella and then pull her into my arms. We cuddle together just like she wanted.

"I really do love you, Bella. I think, no I know, I always have," I whisper into her hair.

"You say the sweetest things, Edward."

I feel the tears roll down her cheek and land on my naked chest. "Don't cry, sweetheart."

"I can't help it," she sniffs. "I feel like we've wasted ten years. We could have had all this even then if you or I had just said something."

"Maybe we weren't ready back then. Maybe we needed to grow up and see the world through different eyes and it has made us even better for it. Or just maybe now we can truly appreciate each other for all we have to offer. I know it's a lot of maybes, but I'm so happy now that I just don't care about the past." It's so easy to speak from my heart when it comes to Bella.

Bella tightens her arms around me. "Maybe."

Her reply makes us both laugh a little. The easiness between us flows just like I somehow always knew it would.

"We can't live on shoulda, coulda, wouldas. Let's just take it one day at a time and make Masen Tech everything we know it can be. I have faith in our future. Vegas may be all about the stakes, but I know we are a sure bet. I plan on always winning with you by my side."

Bella rises onto her elbows. "You really mean that don't you?"

"More than anything."

I can see the questions in her eyes, but she doesn't speak. I can also tell she is still processing my words; almost as if she doesn't believe I'm being honest. I wish I could read her mind, so I could know exactly what she is thinking and respond accordingly. It would make everything so much simpler.

Still though, I wait. I let her attempt to work through her thought process. It doesn't take long before she jumps out of bed.

"I need our new address. I am going to call my parents and invite them over for dinner on Friday, tomorrow, once we're back."

She grabs her cell and dials. I get up and write the address on the hotel stationary for her.

"Hi, Mom. I want to invite you and Dad for a dinner party on Friday. Yes tomorrow. No, not my apartment. A friend's house. Get a pen and paper and I will give you the address. Got it? Okay. 1126 24th Avenue East, Seattle 98112. Be there at seven. Good, see you then. Love you too, bye!"

It's weird hearing only one side of a conversation, and I hate that she referred to our place as a friend's house, but I do understand. I grab my cell, lay back down next to my wife and dial my parents.

"Hi, Edward. How is Vegas?"

"Fine, Mom. How's Grandpa?"

"He's anxious for you to get home and into the office."

I laugh at her words. "Of course he is. He's impatient."

"How was the conference?"

"Fine, saw some new stuff, learned some new things. You know, the usual."

"How about the woman that Grandpa sent there until you got there? Are you two getting along?"

I can't help but laugh at my mom's words. "Of course we are. We work together."

"Good. Now what made you call me tonight, son?"

"I was hoping you could get ahold of Em and Ali and invite them along to for a dinner party at my house tomorrow, around sevenish. Of course I'd like for you, Dad, and Grandfather to join us as well."

"Is there a special reason for this get together?"

"Isabella and I need to talk business with Grandpa, and I thought if he was coming, all of you should too."

"Isabella, huh?" she says with a knowing voice.

"Yeah, we need to fill in Grandpa about the conference. Nothing more," I try to play off. "I have to run Mom, I need to pack for my fight back in the morning. Love you, night," I hurriedly say.

"Fly safe, baby boy."

"I will, night, Mom."

I hang up and turn to see Bella grinning at me.

"What's up with rushing your mom off of the phone?"

"Her voice changed when I said your name. She must think something is up with you coming to a family dinner."

"She's a Mom, it's her job to know. We really should pack tonight. What time is your flight?"

"Nine am, you?"

"Same."

"Great! We can fly together. What do you wanna do when you land?"

"The usual I've-just-been-married-and-have-to-change-my-name things and head to my apartment to grab some clothes to take with me to the house. How does that sound?"

"What about your roommate?"

"What about him?"

"Will he be fine without your rent?"

"He owns the apartment. I chip in for utilities, so I'm sure he will be fine. Should we invite him to dinner too?"

"Sure."

I watch her text someone something, her cell beeps in reply, then she smiles at me.

"Jas is in. We'll tell all of them on Friday. Thank God it's tomorrow."

"No kidding, I don't like hiding things from my mom, she can be scary when she wants to be," I tease.

"Will she like me?" Bella squeaks.

"She will love you because I do, baby. Now let's grab some casual clothes for the morning, pack the rest, and go to sleep. Our little fun earlier tired me out."

"Me too." She yawns.

I jump up and grab some jeans and a tee for the morning while I watch Bella do the same. I make sure my suits are all wrapped in my garment bag and ready to go. Bella does the same for her dresses and we hang the bags on the back of the bedroom door, ready for the morning. I make sure everything is packed up into my suitcase and then dive back into bed, waiting for Bella to join me again. With one final zip, she climbs into bed with me and snuggles into my arms.

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, baby."

I fall asleep with the love of my life in my arms, and a smile on my face.

**A/N: So there you have some naked fun, talking, and inviting people over for dinner. What is gonna happen at dinner? Are people going to be happy for them? Who's gonna be the first to figure it out? What do you think will happen next? Find out next Monday. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them both out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this is my new fic. It was in my head for a while so I had to get it out. I already have 12 chapters complete and will update every Monday.**

**This fic is for my two birthday girls, RoseyPattinsonCullen and TwiSagaLover for their birthdays.**

**StoryPainter from PTB has beta'd, and iloveedward12 and deebelle1 have pre-read.**

**SM owns the characters, I just make them play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

**Happy Labor Day to all of you in the USA!**

~Previously~

I fall asleep with the love of my life in my arms, and a smile on my face.

**~Ch 7~**

**BPOV**

Edward and I wake up at o'dark thirty for our nine am flight. We shower together, having some fun with each other with our mouths and fingers while the water cascades down over us. We exit the shower, drying each other off, then brush our teeth, our hair and then head to get dressed.

We both pull on our jeans and tees, then get the rest of our stuff zipped into our suitcases. Edward calls for a bellman and some room service for us to eat before we head to the airport.

I eat some bacon and eggs as the bellman loads up our suitcases and garment bags into his trolley. He hands Edward the claim ticket as he leaves our suite. Edward eats his food and we double check the suite to make sure we got everything.

Once the suite is swept, I grab my purse and messenger bag with my laptop as Edward grabs his; he takes my hand and leads me out of the suite and down the hall to the elevator. We walk up to the bell desk, hand over our ticket and tell them to meet us outside at the taxi stand.

The bellman load us up, Edward hands him some money, and we head toward the airport. We check into Southwest, finding out we have group A and are numbered in a row, meaning we can sit together if we want.

We enter the plane, Edward and I taking one of the front seats so Edward can fit his long legs without being squished by seats in front of us. I stow my purse and messenger bag above our seats and snuggle into Edward's side for the duration of the flight. I enjoy the feel of his arms wrapped around my body. I feel safe, like I am home.

The two and a half hour flight goes quickly. We land at SeaTac to grey skies. Gotta love good 'ol Washington as opposed to sunny Vegas. We grab our bags and head out of the airport.

"Where's your car?" Edward asks.

"I don't have one. I took a cab here."

"How do you get to work?"

"The bus." I shrug my shoulders.

"Not anymore. We will get you a car. You do have your license, don't you?"

"Of course I do. My truck is so old and decrepit that I had to leave it back in Forks."

"You still have that rust bucket?" he asks in shock.

"Why would I get rid of it if it still runs?"

"But it's not here for you to drive. You need something to drive, baby."

"We work together. We will carpool, Edward, it's better for the environment anyways."

"We will discuss this later, Isabella Marie Masen Cullen," he threatens.

"Whatever, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Let's get into my car and run our errands, then we can head home."

I follow Edward over to the long term lot and up to a white sports car.

"This is my baby," Edward says as he runs his fingers up and down the hood of his car.

"It's pretty. Now can we load up and head to the DMV and back to my place to pack up some clothes?"

"Pretty?" he scoffs. "You are pretty, my car is fucking hot."

"Whatever, Edward." I roll my eyes at him. "A car is a car, doesn't matter what it looks like as long as it can take you from point A to point B."

"And that's why you still have your rust bucket. But as you said earlier, it's not here in the city, which means it can't get you from point A to point B. That means I get to buy you a car," he says smugly.

"We will carpool, and that's final," I growl out through clenched teeth.

"Damn bossy wife," he mutters as we climb into the car and head out of the lot. "Married five days and she already has me by the short and curlies."

"Be good, or you won't be seeing my short and curlies any time soon," I retort.

"Yes, dear," he replies as he pulls into the DMV.

The DMV surprisingly takes no time at all, and we head over to my apartment. I pull out my suitcases and pack as much into them as possible. My dresser is near empty as I sit on the last suitcase and zip it up. I fill a small duffle with my bathroom stuff and head out into the living room and Edward who is loading up the finished, packed bags as I lock up the front door. We climb into the car as Edward heads in the direction of home.

"Do you have food in the fridge for me to cook tonight?"

"No. Uh, do we need some?"

"We do if we wanna eat."

"We can order out."

"Nu uh. No more ordering out, it's too expensive. I can cook. Let's stop somewhere and get food to make."

"We can afford to eat out or order in for every meal for the rest of our lives, Bella."

"I don't give a fuck about that, Edward. I am not feeding our families crap food. Especially since Anthony just got out of the hospital."

"You win, my love. I will drive us to the store. But, I will use our credit card to pay for the food."

"We pay cash or debit for groceries. Credit cards are bad."

"Not this one. I use it for everything to earn miles for free flights. We pay it off every month so there is no interest."

"Well, I guess you do use your head for something," I tease.

"I am a member of Mensa, Bella. I use my head for a lot." He wiggles his eyebrows at me with a crooked grin.

"I'm sure you do," I deadpan.

"Did you forget about last night too?"

"What about last night?" I tease while trying to keep the giggles in as he pulls into a Safeway parking lot.

"Don't make me take you home right now to remind you!" he growls out with fire in his eyes.

"Fuck, that's hot." I wiggle in my seat and rub my thighs together in response to the heat in his voice.

"We need to go get food or I am going to take you right here, right now, Bella."

"What time is it?"

"Two, why?"

"So we will have company in five hours?"

"Yes."

"So if we hurry we can get groceries, go home, get naked, and still have time for me to cook?"

"Fuck yes, let's go!" he shouts as he flings his door open and gets out of the car.

I can't help but giggle at the speed he is moving. I open my door and get out so we can go grab stuff to make for the week. I grab a cart and we head inside.

"What do we need?" Edward inquires.

"Do you want to shop for the week, or just a day or two and come back this weekend for the rest?"

"Day or two. I want to go home and ravage my wife."

He pulls me back against his front and nips my neck making me moan in the middle of the fruit section. I feel his hardness against my ass instantly making me want to run through the store and throw the groceries into the car to get out of here quickly.

"Fuck, Edward. You can just do that to a girl in the middle of the store."

"You aren't no fucking girl. You are a woman, my woman, and you are fucking hot and I want to take you home and show you just how much I want and need you."

"Fuck it. Let's grab stuff for dinner and breakfast then go home. I want you too. What will your family eat?"

"Anything. They are easy like me."

"Italian?"

"Sure. Spaghetti and garlic bread is fine."

I grab the cart and head for the pasta aisle. I grab a large box of spaghetti, a large bottle of parmesan, some cans of tomato sauce, paste and chunks to make the sauce. I head over to the bakery and grab four loaves of fresh french bread and then head to the dairy. I take milk, butter, cheese, eggs and bacon from the shelves then head for the cash register. I turn to look at Edward.

"Wait. Do we have drinks for everyone?"

"I have a few beers and some liquor."

"Go grab a case of water, Pepsi, and a few bottles of wine incase people want some."

"Red or white?"

"Both, I don't know what they like yet."

"What do your mom and dad drink."

"Wine for Mom, beer for Dad."

"I'll grab another case of beer too then."

"Hurry, go. We have two people in front of us."

I watch his ass as he turns away to grab our drinks.

"Damn, now that's an ass," the woman in front of me says to my husband's back.

"That ass is all mine," I brag as I show her my wedding rings.

"Lucky bitch."

"Why, yes, yes I am. The rest of him is even better." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and grin. "I'm a really fucking, lucky bitch."

I place all of the groceries on the conveyor belt as Edward walks up with his arms full of drinks. We pay, load up the car, and head to the house.

My jaw drops when we pull up. It's absolutely breathtaking. Three stories tall with the garage on the ground floor. It's all glass and wood with different levels for both. It has clean lines and is beautiful.

"Wow," I breathe. "It's beautiful."

"You can help me decorate it. I don't have the whole place furnished. Just the basics for now. Kitchen, living room, dining room, and our bedroom. You can help me do the rest, or we can ask my mom to do it."

"We'll talk about it later. Let's get everything into the house so I can start the sauce for dinner."

We start to haul all the bags up the stairs into the kitchen from the garage. When the last of the bags are in, I start the sauce while Edward grabs our suitcases from the car and takes them upstairs to what I assume is our room.

I leave the sauce to simmer as Edward walks back into the kitchen, wrapping me in his arms and kissing me right under my ear in one of my soft spots.

"It smells fucking good in here, my love."

"Thanks, baby. Now what to do while we wait for the sauce to finish and it's time to start the pasta to boil..." I trail off.

"I know exactly what we can do," he growls out as he picks me up and sits me on the edge of the island, placing himself between my legs.

He quickly strips me of my clothing, then himself and enters me like his life depends on it. We both sigh as he pauses when he is fully inside me.

"God I love you," he breathes out. "So fucking perfect, so wet, so tight, so mine."

He starts out at a slow pace, making me want to beg for more, but I just lean back against the island and enjoy the feel of him inside me. He picks up the pace making me moan and groan in approval.

"So fucking good," I groan out.

"Beyond fucking good."

"Harder, Edward."

He picks up the pace and captures a nipple in his lips as he keeps hitting my g-spot, making me squirm in satisfaction.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" I pant out.

"Fuck yes!" Edward shouts and starts to pound with abandon.

My mouth opens in a silent scream as he sends me over the edge, making me soak his cock and thighs with my release.

"Good fucking God, Bella! So good!" he screams out his release as the timer beeps. "Damn, I was hoping for round two."

"We barely finished round one," I giggle.

"Go finish dinner, woman," he says as he helps me off of the island and smacks my bare ass.

"Chauvinistic pig!" I laugh at him.

"Only for you, baby."

I stir the sauce, start the water to boil for the pasta, and then preheat the oven for the bread before I grab my discarded clothes and head for the stairs. I watch Edward grab his and follow me.

"Let me show you our room."

I follow him and his fine, hard, sculpted ass up the stairs to the master bedroom. He opens the door to reveal a large room with tons of windows. I toss my clothes into the hamper on the wall, grab my bathroom bag, and then find the bathroom door, and my jaw drops when I see the spacious within the room. It has double sinks, a shower and a Jacuzzi tub in the corner.

I shower quickly then head back into the bedroom for clothes.

"What do I wear?" I ask Edward.

"Whatever you want. It's just the family and we are gonna relax, so I say jeans and a tee are fine. It's what I am going to wear."

"If you think so. I want to make a nice first impression for them."

"They have seen you around Forks in the past, and grandpa knows you from work, so you will be fine."

"Whatever you say, Edward."

I grab a suitcase off of the floor and get some clothes out. I throw them on, head back into the bathroom to brush my hair, and then head back downstairs to check on the food.

As I am tossing the pasta in the sauce and slicing the garlic bread, the doorbell rings.

_Here we go!_

**A/N: So there you have the flight home, grocery shopping and cooking with some smexing thrown in. What is gonna happen at dinner? Are people going to be happy for them? Who's gonna be the first to figure it out? What do you think will happen next? Find out next Monday. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them both out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So this is my new fic. It was in my head for a while so I had to get it out. I already have 13 chapters complete and will update every Monday.**

**This fic is for my two birthday girls, RoseyPattinsonCullen and TwiSagaLover for their birthdays.**

**StoryPainter from PTB has beta'd, and iloveedward12 and deebelle1 have pre-read.**

**SM owns the characters, I just make them play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously~

_Here we go!_

~Ch 8~

**EPOV**

I see Bella jump in the kitchen as the doorbell rings.

"Someone's here, angel. Come help me answer the door."

"I'm coming!" she shouts from the kitchen.

"Not yet, but you sure as fuck will be later," I mumble under my breath.

"Let's hide our left hands in our pockets so we can tell everyone at the same time," she suggests.

"Okay."

I place my left hand in my pocket and open the door with my right revealing our guests.

"Chief Swan, Mrs. Swan, it's nice to see you again," I say.

"Do we know you?" Chief Swan inquires.

"I'm Edward, Edward Masen Cullen."

"Carlisle's boy?" he asks.

"Yep, they will be here soon."

"Wait, Masen?" Mrs. Swan questions.

"Yes, I am the new CEO at Masen. Bella and I have stuff to go over with my grandpa, and my parents were coming so we thought you both might like to join us."

"It was an excuse to see you since I haven't been home lately," Bella adds. "Edward offered for you to come too since we are having dinner with everyone, not just going over work."

"That was sweet. Thank you, Edward. We miss Bella with her working so far away," Mrs. Swan states.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Swan."

"Call me, Renee, Edward."

"Renee it is."

"I think you are the only Cullen kid I have yet to pull over for speeding," the Chief states.

"And you never will. I follow the rules of the road, sir."

"Good man," he replies as he claps me on the shoulder.

"Please come in. We're waiting for everyone else to arrive."

They walk in and stand next to Bella as I close the door. I'm only a few feet away when someone starts to pound on it. The noise is so jarring that I'm almost afraid it's about to come off the hinges. I yank it open to find my brother and his wife on the other side of the door, holding my niece.

"Em, Rose, Ari, come in please."

They follow me into the foyer and Em looks confused to see Renee and the Chief standing there with Bella.

"What are you doing here, Chief?" Em inquires.

"Bella and Edward have to work but invited us for dinner since we hadn't seen her in a while."

"That's Bella?!" Em asks in shock.

"Yeah, she works for Masen."

"Oh this is gonna be good," Em snickers.

"Why, Emmett?" Chief asks.

"Let's wait for the rest of the group to arrive and I will let you in on a secret or two, Chief."

"No way, Em. Keep your fat trap shut," I growl out as the doorbell rings again.

I fling the door open to reveal a tall, blonde man.

"You must be Jas."

He holds his hand out for me to shake.

"Jasper Whitlock, how do ya do?" he drawls out as I let him into the hallway.

"Edward Masen Cullen. Thanks for coming. I know Bella missed you this week, and since we were having everyone for dinner, I told her to invite you also."

"Of course I did, Bella is my best friend, not just my roommate."

I go to comment when the doorbell rings again. I turn and open it and grin as I see my parents and sister enter the house.

"Mom, Dad," I greet them.

"Professor Whitlock?" Ali inquires.

"Professor?" I question.

"It's nice to see you again, Alice. How are classes going this semester so far?"

"Fine, thank you."

I watch Bella go answer the door when the bell rings for hopefully the last time, signaling my grandpa has arrived. She opens the door and grins when his face lights up at the sight of her.

"Hello, my sweet Isabella," Grandpa flirts with her.

I have to keep my reaction to his words to myself until we tell everyone, so I seethe internally at him.

"Behave, old man," she replies.

"Don't make me take you over my knee for your sassiness, young lady."

"Don't make me sue you for sexual harassment and take the company from Edward, Anthony."

"Damn, she doesn't take shit from no one. I like this new, grown up Bella, she's not the mousy, quiet girl I remember," Emmett states.

I watch Bella's head whip over in Em's direction.

"Say one more word, Emmett, and watch me as I shove my five inch stiletto up your fat ass," Bella growls out.

"Oh my God, I think I love you!" Rose exclaims.

"You have got to be a saint if you married his ass," Bella replies to Rose's comment.

I smile as Rose looks at me and grins.

"Can we keep her? We need another strong woman in this family to keep all of you nuts in line."

"Everyone go into the living room and sit, I need to check on the food," Bella says.

"You cooked?" Mom inquires.

"Yeah, I told Edward not to waste money on ordering out when I could cook," she says before walking toward the kitchen.

Em looks at me as he sits down and cocks his eyebrow at me in question.

"So how was the conference, Edward?" Grandpa asks.

"Isabella and I learned some things, and discussed where to take the company in the future."

"Can you handle her being your right hand man, so to speak?"

"Oh, yeah. She's amazing."

"In bed," Em says snickering.

I watch Rose smack him upside the head making the rest of us laugh at the look of shock on his face.

"Dinner will be ready in ten. What did I miss?" Bella questions.

"You don't wanna know," I answer her as she sits next to me on one of the couches.

"Did you do anything fun in Vegas in your downtime?" Alice asks.

"I don't know what you consider fun, Ali," I reply as I run my left hand through my hair.

I catch Bella smile when she sees which hand I used, so she takes her left hand and places it into mine on our laps.

"Do I wanna ask why _my_ girl is wearing a planet on her finger?" Grandpa inquires. "Did you let someone steal my girlfriend, Edward?"

"I'd say from the grin on his face, and the matching ring on his finger, he's the one who did the stealing, pops," Em shouts out. "And about damn time he did! He's been pining over her for the last ten years!" Em blabs to everyone.

**A/N: UH OH! Em blabs about Edward's feelings in high school. The family shows up. And the big reveal about their rings. What is gonna happen at dinner? Are people going to be happy for them? What do you think will happen next? Find out next Monday. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them both out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So this is my new fic. It was in my head for a while so I had to get it out. I already have 13 chapters complete and will update every Monday.**

**This fic is for my two birthday girls, RoseyPattinsonCullen and TwiSagaLover for their birthdays.**

**StoryPainter from PTB has beta'd, and iloveedward12 and deebelle1 have pre-read.**

**SM owns the characters, I just make them play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously~

"I'd say from the grin on his face, and the matching ring on his finger, he's the one who did the stealing, pops," Em shouts out. "And about damn time he did! He's been pining over her for the last ten years!" Em blabs to everyone.

**~Ch 9~**

**BPOV**

"Aw, fuck!" Edward hisses.

I look at him confused.

"Ten years?" Esme squeaks.

"Yeah, Mom, Eddie has liked her since we moved to Forks back in high school, ten years ago. He saw her during the summer at the library and told me it was love at first sight," Emmett answers. "He didn't have the balls back then to talk to her, so he did nothing about it. I guess he finally grew some now if he married her."

"I missed my only baby getting married!" my mom wails.

"Don't feel bad, Renee, I missed it too," Esme pouts.

"This makes more work for me," Dad grumbles.

"How, Daddy?" I inquire.

"Now I have to go to the station when I get back and run a background check on the little fucker who decided to marry my baby girl in Vegas."

"Charles Francis Swan!" Mom shouts out. "You will do no such thing!"

"Francis?" Em asks. "Dude, your parents must have hated you to name you that. It's a girls name!"

"Emmett Makenzie Cullen!" Esme shouts. "Like you are one to talk!"

"Makenzie?" I ask snickering.

"Damn," Em huffs. "You got me there, Mom." He hangs his head in shame as everyone laughs.

"Why would you need to do a background check on Edward, Daddy?"

"I don't know what he's done since he left Forks."

"Why don't you ask me then, Chief?" Edward questions.

Dad huffs. "What have you been doing then, Edward?"

"I've been at Wharton getting my MBA's in finance and business. I am going to run Masen with my degrees." He looks at me and grins. "With Bella by my side."

The oven timer rings and I make a mad dash for the kitchen to take out the garlic bread and get everything ready to serve everyone.

"Can I help you with anything, Bella?" I hear from behind me.

I turn to see Esme in the kitchen doorway.

"I have it under control, but thanks, Esme."

"I want to get to know my new daughter-in-law."

"Then by all means, keep me company."

I go through all the cupboards and find what I need to serve everything and put it together as Esme sits on a stool at the island.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"I just need to get used to the kitchen and where stuff is."

"So you plan to move in here?"

"Yeah, Edward and I talked about it. We got the first load of my clothes when we got back from the DMV today."

"Does this mean you are a Cullen now?"

"I am a Masen Cullen, actually."

"So you know his history?" she asks politely, but still with reservation.

"I do. I wanted to honor both his names like he does."

"Will you tell me about yourself?"

"Let's have dinner and we can talk about me later," I reply, trying to take the attention away from myself.

"I will make sure to remind you later."

"I just don't like to talk about myself," I finally admit.

"Don't make me get Renee in on this. I will make her share your deep, dark secrets."

"Aw, fuck."

"You sound just like Edward with that word, Bella."

I snicker because we both use the word fuck a lot.

"Yeah, we are kinda fucking perfect together that way."

"Abso-fucking-lutely we are, baby," I hear come from right behind me as warm arms snake around my waist.

Edward leans over and kisses my neck making me giggle and blush.

"Awww. How fucking cute are they, Charlie?" Mom coos from the doorway.

"I see where you got your fucking mouth now, baby," Edward whispers in my ear.

"Fucking right I did," I retort as I grab a bowl of spaghetti and sauce.

"Can I help with anything, baby?"

"Grab plates, silverware and cups." I turn to the doorway. "Dad, can you help Edward and get drinks for all of us?"

"Sure, baby girl."

"The fridge is full of anything and everything so get an assortment."

"Can I help with anything, Bells?" Mom inquires.

"Grab the other bowls of pasta and sauce?" I answer.

"Can I take the bread, Bella?" Esme requests.

"Sure, thanks, Esme."

We all walk into the dining room to see everyone has moved into the room and is situating themselves around the large table. It seems like everyone has paired off, including Jasper and Alice. I cock my eyebrow in question to Edward about the pair, and he just shrugs in response.

As Edward goes around the table, he kisses his niece on the top of her little head. She looks up at him and grins.

"Who's my favorite girl?" he coos.

"Me, me, me!" she shrieks.

I stand and place my hands on my hips and glare at him in mock indignation.

"Hey! I thought I was your favorite girl now."

"So busted, little bro!" Emmett booms.

I watch Edward turn to Ari.

"Looks like Auntie Bella is sad now, Ari."

"No be sad, Auntie Bewwa."

"Awww, baby girl, how can I be sad when your sweet little face is so pretty."

"Nice save, Ari," Edward says to her.

I turn to Edward.

"Don't think she saved your ass, Edward."

"Aw, fuck," he hisses.

"Gimme dolla', Uncle Edward."

"For what, Ari?" he questions.

"You said bad word, you gimme dolla'." She holds her little hand out to him.

I watch Edward take out his wallet as the rest of the table laughs at his expense as he hands her a dollar.

"You are gonna pay for that, wife," Edward growls at me.

"Bring it on, husband," I sass back.

"I think Eddie met his match," Rose snickers. "I love you, Bella."

"I don't swing that way, Rose, but if I did, you'd be at the top of my list," I reply and wink at her.

I hear someone choke on their drink and whip my head around to see Edward trying to catch his breath, turning red from his lack of air from the drink going down the wrong pipe.

"Dude! You've got the most fuckawesome wife, Eddie!" Em yells.

"Dolla', Daddy!"

I watch Ari hold out her little hand to her father for her dollar for his bad word. Em grumbles under his breath as he hands her a dollar as well.

"If they keep up using those words, you can pay for college yourself, Arianna," Rose says making everyone at the table laugh.

"Let's all sit and eat before the food gets cold," I tell everyone.

I watch everyone around me as I grab a bowl and pass it around for everyone to help themselves.

"Oh my God," Emmett groans as he takes his first bite.

I snicker when Rose smacks him upside the head.

"Damn, Rosie. What was that for?"

"No pornographic sounds at the table," she hisses.

"But it's good," he whines.

"Keep it to yourself, Em."

"Yes, Rosie."

We sit around and eat, there's no talking since everyone is eating the spaghetti and garlic bread. Moans and groans of approval coming from around the table.

"So how was the conference kids?" Anthony asks.

"I can't wait for Bella and I to use some of the ideas at work," Edward replies.

"So you learned something besides getting drunk and married?" Em teases.

I watch Edward spit out his drink in shock.

"How did you know we were drunk and got married?"

"Aw, fuck," I say as there are gasps from around the table.

**A/N: So there you have Em explaining about Edward's little obsession with Bella for over ten years. Who loves little Ari? Who was laughing their asses off at her antics? She's not done yet… What do you think will happen next? Find out next Monday. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them both out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this is my new fic. It was in my head for a while so I had to get it out. I already have 13 chapters complete and will update every Monday.**

**This fic is for my two birthday girls, RoseyPattinsonCullen and TwiSagaLover for their birthdays.**

**StoryPainter from PTB has beta'd, and iloveedward12 and deebelle1 have pre-read.**

**SM owns the characters, I just make them play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously~

"Aw, fuck," I say as there are gasps from around the table.

**~Ch 10~**

**EPOV**

"Gimme dolla', Auntie Bewwa."

"Get it from Uncle Edward, Auntie Bella doesn't have any cash on her."

She turns to me and grins, batting her eyelashes at me. I take my wallet back out and hand Ari a twenty.

"That should cover Auntie Bella and I for a little bit, Ari."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweet pea."

"Sweet pea?" she questions.

"I can't call you my favorite girl anymore, or Aunt Bella might make me sleep in the doghouse tonight."

I watch her little eyes widen and look over at Bella.

"You have a doggie, Auntie Bewwa?" she questions Bella with hope.

"No, baby girl. It's a figure of speech. Uncle Edward is just being silly. Ignore him, I am."

At hearing this, the table breaks out into laughter and I huff at her. I watch Mom lean over to Renee and smile.

"I like her, she sounds like she can straighten him out."

"Of course she can, she grew up with the Chief. She can hold her own with the best of them."

"Why are all the women in my family picking on me?" I whine.

"Welcome to married life, bro," Em says, slapping me on the shoulder. "All the women in this family own our balls, get used to it. Bella is in charge now."

"Damn straight we do," Mom agrees as she holds up her glass to the other women at the table for them to touch each others glasses in a toast.

"I guess we need to get Isabella an office next to you, Edward, if you are going to be working together," Grandpa suggests.

"We can share one." I shrug my shoulders. "I don't care."

"I like my office right where it is, thank you very much. I can work from anywhere in the building, I don't need to move offices," Bella retorts.

"But you are my right hand, and I need my right hand to do things," I reply.

"Yeah, like to play with himself," Em says before he snorts quietly at his own joke.

I lean over and smack him upside his head for being rude. Not like he was not being honest, because face it, all men do it, even if they say they don't.

"I want you close so we can collaborate easier. I want to be able to find you before I forget what I was going to say. I like spending time with you when we're not working, so why wouldn't I want to have you close by there? We know we will work well together, and we know that we will always play off of each other for ideas," I say.

"You have two MBA's, why do you need my help so badly?" she questions.

"I know you finished school, and have been working for Grandpa for the last three years, you know the employees and procedures better than I do. If we work together, we can make Masen the best tech company out there," I state.

"He's got you there, Bella. Just move your office and help Edward make the company great," Grandpa adds.

"You know you only want the money, old man," she teases.

"Pshhhh, old. I will show you old, young lady."

"Bring it on, old man," she replies.

"Damn, Eddie. Looks like your wife has Grandpa by the balls too," Em muses, causing the people around the table to laugh so hard they are holding each other up.

"Trust me, Emmett, if she had me by the balls, she would know it," Grandpa states.

"Don't make me lock you up in an old folks home for sassing me, old man. I am now the wife of your grandson, your next of kin. I can do it now, you know."

"Wow," Em says to Bella.

"What, Emmett?"

"I am impressed. Who knew a shy, little, book reading, library loving girl could grow up to be so snarky and such a smartass."

"Dolla, Daddy!" Ari shouts out, as she holds out her hand.

"Careful Em, I could take Rose shopping for a toy that could pleasure her better than you do for when I convince her to cut you off for your fucking mouth!"

"I wanna go shopping for toys too! I gots lots of monies!" shouts Ari as she holds up the swear money, making the whole table laugh.

Bella blushes and I love that some things haven't changed since high school.

"We'll go next weekend, baby girl," Bella says.

"Hooray!" Ari shouts.

"Hey, Eddie," Em says. "I think I am going to steal your wife and move us to Utah and marry her. She's awesome."

"Sorry, Emmett. I am a one man woman, but thanks for the offer. Although..." she trails off.

"Although what, little sis?" Em questions.

"I think I might steal your wife and daughter for myself."

Bella looks over at Rose and winks, making Em spit out the liquid that was in his mouth.

"He better watch it, Bella, or I might take you up on it," Rose teases.

"I'll be good, Rosie."

"Bella, where have you been all my life?" Mom asks.

"At first I was right in your backyard, but then I moved away, grew a backbone, and a sense of humor. Now I'm back, better than ever, and I get to call your fuck-hot son my husband."

She wiggles her eyebrows at me and I can't help but smile.

"'Notha dolla', Auntie Bewwa."

"Nice try, baby girl. Uncle Edward already gave you a twenty. You won't see another dollar until that's gone, which by my calculations I'm still allowed sixteen more curse words."

"But I need toys!"

"You don't need more toys, you want more toys, sweetheart," Rose says.

"Want? Need? Whateva' Momma. Toys is important," huffs Ari while she rolls her eyes at Rose and crosses her arms.

We all stifle our laughs as Rose glares at Ari.

"Four, going on twenty-four." Rose turns to Em. "What are we going to do with her?"

"I have no idea, Rosie. It's why I work and you stay home. You can deal with it, I can't. I think it's because she takes after you though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose screeches.

"Ooooh. Someone's in fucking trouble," Bella snickers into my ear.

"I hears that, Auntie Bewwa."

"I'm sorry sweetie. I still have fifteen dollars to go."

Ari frowns while Rose continues to give Emmett a verbal bitch slapping. I know he's going to spend the night in the dog house while I get my wife all snuggled up to me in our big bed.

The volley of insults continue to fly, and it isn't long before my mom is ushering Ari out of the room.

"You really are a pig! I sometimes question why I married you!" Rose shouts.

"And you can be a stuck up bitch!" Em returned.

A loud whistle echos through the dining room followed by a loud, "Enough!"

Is it wrong that I am completely turned on by how my wife takes control?

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with the two of you, but your daughter just left the room with Esme on the verge of tears!" Bella bellows, making Rose and Em jump at the force of her voice.

Rose looks on the verge of tears as she looks to the doorway that Ari left out of.

"What brought this on?" I ask.

They both look down. "Someone better say something," Bella urges.

With a sigh Rose begins, "I know he's a big kid at heart and I love him, but sometimes he just takes things too far. It's like he's incapable of thinking before he speaks."

"Then if you know it's a joke, why do you goad him on and make him continue? Why not just be quiet?" Bella's dad asks.

I can't help but snort. Rose quiet? That's like asking an auctioneer to keep his mouth shut at an auction he's supposed to host. It's an impossibility.

"It's just not me. I spent all my life being seen and not heard. I just can't do that anymore," she says.

Charlie nods his head in understanding before he speaks again. "I can understand that, Rose, but who you are and what you do now reflects on your daughter." Charlie turns to Emmett and raises an eyebrow as he talks to him. "Don't think I'm taking your side, young man. You're just as responsible as Rose. As a father what you say and do is a direct reflection on what your child will come to look for in a partner in the future. Do you want Ari being talked to the way you just talked to Rose?"

I'm in awe of the man himself. He's like a guru of laying the smack down. I can see where Bella gets her personality from.

"Sorry, Charlie. I never thought about it that way. I will watch what I say, and how I say it in the future."

"I think you need to apologize to each other, not me."

"Sorry, Rosie."

"Sorry, Em."

Charlie turns to me.

"If you ever talk to Bella the way Emmett talked to Rose, I will have your ass, son."

I practically swallow my tongue at the fire in Charlie's eye. The man owns guns for God's sake. He probably has already searched out the best places to bury a body in Washington state too.

"I could never hurt her like that. I love and respect Bella too much to do something like that."

"Good to hear that, son. Now someone go get Ari and Esme from the other room and let's finish dinner."

Charlie's no nonsense attitude is exactly what this family has been missing. The rest of dinner flows smoothly and Bella and me are the topic of conversation again. I don't mind, but I can tell Bella still hates being the center of attention.

Boy, Monday at the office is going to be enlightening for sure.

**A/N: So there you have a little adorable Ari, Rose and Em fighting, and Charlie laying the smackdown. Who loves little Ari? Who was laughing their asses off at her antics? She's not done yet… What do you think will happen next? Find out next Monday. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday and Eight updates every weekend, so check them both out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So this is my new fic. It was in my head for a while so I had to get it out. I already have 13 chapters complete and will update every Monday.**

**This fic is for my two birthday girls, RoseyPattinsonCullen and TwiSagaLover for their birthdays.**

**StoryPainter from PTB has beta'd, and iloveedward12 and deebelle1 have pre-read.**

**SM owns the characters, I just make them play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously~

Boy, Monday at the office is going to be enlightening for sure.

**~Ch 11~**

**BPOV**

The weekend flies by with moving the rest of my stuff into the house. I wake up Monday morning feeling like I am going to throw up from nerves. I just know the office is going to be inundated with gossip and rumors. There is nothing I hate more than petty little bitches who are going to think I slept my way to the top.

Edward and I get up and get ready to head into the office. The shower does nothing to help the hummingbirds that have taken up residence in my belly. I say hummingbirds, because their wings are flapping way faster than a butterfly's ever could.

I'm barely able to stuff down a cream cheese covered bagel with my usual morning coffee. I'm sure I am well on my way to an ulcer from stress.

The ride in to Masen is quiet. I am too nervous to make small talk. We park in the lot and head into the building, entering the elevator and hitting our respective floors.

"I will come up to your floor after I grab some of my stuff that we need."

"I will be waiting, baby."

He leans over and kisses me as the elevator arrives on my floor.

"I'll see you soon, Mrs. Masen Cullen."

"Is that a threat or a promise, Mr. Masen Cullen?"

"We will see about that when you come up to see me."

"I'll be there soon."

I walk out and head toward my office and the bane of my existence, my secretary, Lauren.

"Lauren," I snap as I watch her toss her cell phone into the air at my sudden presence. I giggle internally as I hear the screen crack on the edge of her desk. "How many times do you need to be told to keep your phone off and in your purse during your work day? I don't think it's something that is hard to comprehend."

"I think I liked you better when you were invisible in school."

"And I liked you better when...no, I just out right never liked you. Now grab me some boxes from the office supply closet, and help me pack my office."

"Please say the new boss fired you," she sneers.

"Sorry that your dreams can not come true today. Nope, I'm moving into a new office upstairs," I reply. "Though my dreams still might become reality, yours are definitely not today. Now do what you were told and go get those boxes."

Lauren huffs and then saunters off to do my bidding while I head into my office.

I've always prided myself on being very organized, so I know this will not take too long. I begin begin sorting things into keep and recycle piles while I wait for the blonde bimbo to return.

She walks in and practically throws the boxes at me. I luckily catch them and place them onto the desk.

"Pack up your desk, Lauren."

"Why? Are you firing me?"

"Not yet," I whisper under my breath. "As I said earlier, we are moving offices. Hurry up, we need to head upstairs."

"Fine," she huffs.

I pack up four boxes of stuff; two to get rid of, two to take with me. I walk out of my door to make sure she is ready to head upstairs.

"You ready, Lauren?"

"Whatever," she huffs.

I grab a couple of my boxes, watch Lauren grab hers before heading for the elevator. I hit the button for the top floor when we enter and take a silent ride to the top.

"Who did you have to sleep with to get an office up here?" Lauren sneers at me as we exit.

"Her husband!" Edward growls at her.

"Married, oh please. This little mousy nothing is married, to you no less?" Lauren laughs out.

"I'd say the six carat Harry Winston on her finger would prove that," Edward says, holding up my left hand.

"And you are?" she asks, haughtily.

"Edward Masen Cullen."

"Wait, Masen, as in Masen?" she chokes out.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," Edward retorts.

"So she slept her way to the top," Lauren states.

I peek around the floor to see everyone watching the show in front of them.

"No, Lauren, she didn't. I've loved her for the last ten, almost eleven years."

"But we were in high school then, and I don't remember you. You are hot, I would remember you."

"You don't remember picking on me in high school, Lauren?"

"No, why would I?"

"Everyone used to make fun of the way I looked and dressed. Ring any bells yet?"

"Nope."

"You used to call me, Geekward?"

"You are little Geeky Cullen?" she asks in shock. "But you are so hot and you look buff." She leans over and tries to run her hand up his chest.

"Step away from my husband, Lauren," I warn.

"Or what? Afraid of a little competition?"

"From you, please. You are not competition for me. He's already mine," I gloat as I wave her off.

"It doesn't matter what Lauren wants, baby," Edward pipes in.

"Why?" I question.

"Because she is fired."

"On what grounds?" Lauren screeches.

"Sexual harassment," Edward answers.

"How did I sexually harass you?" she yells.

"You touched me on my chest without permission," he replies.

"I will sue you!" she screams.

"Go ahead and try. I have at least ten people watching this who saw you put your hands on me. Now please pack your stuff and leave my building."

"You know she only married you for your money," Lauren says, grasping at straws.

"I might believe that if I didn't know my wife and her character. She loves me now, just like she loved me back in high school too. I just wish we wouldn't have waited ten years to figure it all out." Edward sighs. "Now go, or I will call security."

"Whatever," Lauren huffs. "This isn't the last you've seen of me."

"Once I tell security, it will be," Edward sneers.

"Whatever you say, Geekward," she says as the elevator doors close in front of her.

"She always has to have the last word," I sigh.

"Everybody let it be known, no one fucks with my wife. Now back to work!" Edward shouts out to the crowd.

I watch them scurry to wherever they need to go as he takes my boxes and leads me into Anthony's office. Now his. I'm surprised to find two desks in here when I enter. I turn to him as he places my boxes on the new desk.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. I just want my wife with me." He shrugs his shoulders at me and gives me his crooked grin.

"Whatever, Edward," I huff.

I turn and walk out of the office and head toward the break room for some more coffee.

"Did you hear Lauren got fired?" I hear from outside the breakroom.

"No!" I hear someone screech. "What happened?"

_I know that voice from somewhere_, I think.

"She hit on the new boss, called him Geekward, and all that was after she was rude to his wife, Ms. Swan," the voice says.

"Geekward, really, Tanya?"

"That's what she said. Why?"

"Her and I used to call someone that back home in high school. We knew someone named Swan too."

"It seems like you know them both then, Jessica."

"What?!" Jessica shrieks. "How?"

"It seems that Bella Swan and Edward Masen Cullen got married. Man that is one fine piece of ass," the voice of Tanya says.

"Edward Cullen was a geek, and Bella Swan was a nobody. I wonder how in the hell they ended up together."

"Wait until you see Edward. There is nothing geeky about that man. He is fuckhot," Tanya replies.

I leave my hiding place and walk into the break room with a smile.

"Yes, Tanya, he is one fine piece of fuckhot man," I say as I grab a cup of coffee.

"Bella Swan?" Jessica asks.

"No, Jessica. It's Bella Masen Cullen, as in Masen here, where you work. Edward's now CEO so you better watch what you say to him."

"Hello, ladies," says a smooth voice from behind me.

**A/N: So there you have part one of the day. What do you think of Lauren? Jessica? What do you think will happen next? Find out next Monday. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday so check it out!**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So this is my new fic. It was in my head for a while so I had to get it out. I already have 13 chapters complete and will update every Monday.**

**This fic is for my two birthday girls, RoseyPattinsonCullen and TwiSagaLover for their birthdays.**

**StoryPainter from PTB has beta'd, and iloveedward12 and deebelle1 have pre-read.**

**SM owns the characters, I just make them play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously~

"Hello, ladies," says a smooth voice from behind me.

**~Ch 12~**

**EPOV**

I walk to the break room knowing my wife needs her caffeine fix.

"Hello, ladies," I say in a smooth voice as I enter the room.

"Hello, gorgeous," a brunette with too much makeup and a low cut top says to me.

"Jessica!" the strawberry blonde, standing next to a brunette hisses at her.

"Shut it, Tanya! I'm about to ask this hot guy out," Jessica replies.

"Your funeral," Tanya replies.

I turn to see Bella leaning against the counter, biting her lip trying to hold in her laughter. She looks at me from under her eyelashes and winks at me.

"Well?" I ask Jessica.

"Would you go out with me?" she simpers.

I watch the Tanya woman smack herself in the forehead and cringe.

"Who are you?" I question.

"Jessica Stanley, and you are?" She bats her eyelashes at me.

I hold out my hand for her to shake as I see Bella physically shaking with silent laughter in the background.

"Edward Masen Cullen," I answer as her face pales.

"You, Mister Greek God, are Geekward?!" she shrieks.

"Do I look like a geek to you?" I question. "Looks aren't everything, Miss Stanley."

"So you own Masen?"

"With my wife, yes."

"So you're like a millionaire," she states.

"Change the m to a b and you will be in the right ballpark."

With those words, I see and hear Bella choke and spit out her coffee that she has just drank.

"Shit!" I hiss and run around Jessica to Bella. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Did you just imply billion?" she whispers.

"By the look on her face, I know she didn't marry you for money. She obviously had no clue about it," Tanya comments.

"No, Tanya. I am not that kind of girl. I love Edward for Edward, not his money. I Would have signed a prenup before, or a postnup now if he asked for one."

"You are one lucky woman, ," Tanya replies.

"It's Mrs. Masen Cullen now, Tanya." Bella winks at me. "But you can call me Bella. I don't need formalities. I like laid back and go with the flow, like me."

"Bella it is. Now I need to get back to work. It was nice meeting you both," Tanya says as she grabs her coffee and walks out the door.

I turn to Jessica.

"Do you have somewhere to be right now, Miss Stanley?"

"What do you need done, Edward? I am your secretary after all."

"Actually, you are my wife's and my secretary then. But, I think I will be switching you out with a secretary from somewhere else. I don't like your attitude, and I really don't like that you hit on me even though Tanya warned you not to."

"What does Tanya do here?" I question.

"She's the CFO's secretary, I think," Bella answers.

"Jessica and her can switch then. I want someone who's not going to hit on me daily." I look at Jessica. "Go pack your stuff and call Tanya and let her know what's going on."

"But...but...," she stutters.

"But nothing. Unless you want to file for unemployment, you will do as I say right now," I demand.

Jessica continues to stare at me as if she's still confused by the words that came out of my mouth. Bella is still trying really hard to hold in her laughter, but I think she can tell I'm on the verge of losing my patience with the bimbo standing before me.

"I believe he's serious, Jessica. Now do as you were told or you will be fired; not only for sexual harassment but for insubordination as well." As Bella speaks my hunger for her grows.

Jessica sneers at Bella. "You're still a bottomfeeder, Bella. Just because you landed the richest fish in the sea doesn't mean that's changed."

I look over to see Bella looking like she either wants to scream or cry.

"Bella," I say. She turns to me. "Since we are married you now own fifty percent of the company, you are her boss and can do as you please with her."

I watch a smile a mile wide break out on her face as she turns toward Jessica. "You know those are big words for someone who spent their entire high school career on their back, spread eagle." Jessica's orange glow turns a fiery shade of red. "Do you honestly think you'll be able to find another job now that you've been fired from the largest computer technology company north of Silicon Valley?"

"You can't fire me," the bimbo shouts at Bella.

"Oh believe me, Jessica, she can. As I said earlier, she's my wife, and as such she owns half of the company that my grandfather left me. You've treated both of your boss' with contempt from the moment we set foot on this floor. Your actions speak for themselves." Jessica is obviously on the verge of tears, but they do nothing for the ire she has sparked within me because of the words she spoke to Bella. "I will not have anyone, and I mean anyone, working for this company who thinks they can treat my wife and me with anything less than the respect we deserve. Now go pack your shit and get the fuck out of my building!"

Tears roll down her face as she turns and runs from the break room. I quickly make my way over to Bella and pull her into my arms.

"You know nothing she said is true, right?" I inquire.

Bella doesn't respond verbally, but she does nod her head. I make her look at me. Although I know how strong she has become, there's still that part of her一the part that remembers how she was treated in high school一that lurks beneath the surface of the amazing woman I married.

"Bella, my love, you are incredible and I am lucky to have you on my side. You are the reason I smile, and you always have been. You are a bright and beautiful woman; nothing like the plastic day-glow orange thing who we just kicked out of the office. She was nothing but a bottom feeder then, and she's nothing but a bottom feeder now. Fuck her. Fuck Lauren. Fuck anybody who can't see how amazing you are and how fucking happy you make me."

The laughter bubbling out of her because of the number of times I said fuck makes me smile so big. It's music to my ears.

"Fuck 'em," she agrees. The light is back in her beautiful brown eyes that I love so much.

"Now, why don't we go and steal the CFO's assistant and put her to work on hiring her replacement. I doubt Garrett will be happy with us for stealing his assistant and leaving him empty handed without notice."

"Oh well. You're the boss," Bella replies.

"No, we are," I state.

We leave the break room and head toward Garrett's office. I am ecstatic to see Jessica has heeded my warning and has vacated her desk. Tanya is sitting at her desk typing away when we approach.

"Hello, Tanya. Is Garrett busy?" I ask.

She glances at the phone on her desk before she replies. "Nope. Go on in."

"Thanks," I say as we head to the door. "Oh, and could also start to pack up your things. I'm transferring you over to Bella and me. Then can you call HR and have them place an ad for your replacement. We can't leave Garrett in the lurch for too long, now can we?"

Bella and Tanya laugh at my goofy eyebrow wiggle, but I couldn't help myself. Bella needs as many laughs as I can give her today.

WIth a quick knock on the door, I open it and proceed to fuck up the rest of Garrett's day.

**A/N: So there you have the handling on the wicked bitch of the west. What is Garrett going to say about them stealing Tanya? What do you think will happen next? Find out next Monday. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday so check it out!**

**You can find my stories on AO3 under KimRahtbone77 or TWCS under Kim Rathbone also incase they get pulled here.**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So this is my new fic. It was in my head for a while so I had to get it out. I already have 13 chapters complete and will update every Monday.**

**This fic is for my two birthday girls, RoseyPattinsonCullen and TwiSagaLover for their birthdays.**

**StoryPainter from PTB has beta'd, and iloveedward12 and deebelle1 have pre-read.**

**SM owns the characters, I just make them play in my world.**

**Warning- Please either pee first, or get on your shanties(ShamWow panties) in case of laughing so hard, you pee your pants! LOL**

**Possible tissue warning for you saps. LOL**

~Previously~

WIth a quick knock on the door, I open it and proceed to fuck up the rest of Garrett's day.

**~Ch 13~**

**BPOV**

"Hello, Garrett," Edward says as we walk into his office.

"Hello, Edward. Long time no see," Garrett teases.

"Hey! I saw you three months ago," Edward replies.

I watch Garrett turn to me and smile.

"And how are you today, Miss Swan?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Smith."

"Stop flirting with my _wife_, Garrett, or you will be finding a new job."

"Wife?" Garrett asks in shock. "Who would marry you voluntarily?" he teases.

I can't hold back my giggles at his words.

"I was drunk," I answer as I shrug my shoulders and crack up at the look of shock on Edward's face as a result of my answer.

"Before or after you found out he was your boss?" he inquires.

"Before for me, but apparently he knew who I was in the beginning and did it anyways."

"Hey! I've been in love with you for almost eleven years, now shut up before I shut you up," Edward growls at me.

"No way, Edward! She's the one you told me about?"

I turn to Garrett.

"Explain, please?" I question Garrett.

"You know I've worked here for almost ten years, well I've known Edward through Anthony since I first started here back then. He used to come visit his grandpa and talk about this shy girl he adored and never got the courage to talk to in school. I guess he worked up the courage to do it since he you are married to him now," he finishes.

"Why does everyone have to tease me about waiting over ten years to make my move?" Edward whines.

Garrett and I laugh at his words of frustration.

"Emmett?" Garrett asks the obvious question about who else has teased Edward.

"Yep," I reply.

"So what am I supposed to call you now, Miss Swan, and what are you going to do here now?"

"I am apparently going to be Edward's right hand, pun intended, and I am Mrs. Masen Cullen just like him, but you can call me Bella."

"And we are stealing Tanya," Edward adds.

"What happened to Jessica?" Garrett asks.

"Let's just say her and Bella's assistant, Lauren, were fired. Those bitches used to torment my wife and I in high school, then they said some nasty shit to us today, so we fired them."

"But you are stealing Tanya from me?"

"Yes, we met her in the break room and she seems like a good person. We'd like her to work for us, and we will find you someone new," Edward explains.

"But who? I like Tanya," Garrett whines.

"Dude, are you thirty-three or simply three?" Edward teases.

"Oh, bite me, Masen."

"Garrett, Bella, Edward?" we hear from the intercom.

Garrett presses a button to answer.

"Yes, Tanya?"

"Can I come in and talk to you three? I might have someone who can come in right now to fill my job," she says.

"Come on in, Tanya," Edward answers her.

The call disconnects and the door opens to reveal Tanya.

"Come on in, Tanya," Edward says.

She walks in and closes the door behind her.

"Who do you have in mind?" I question.

"My sister, Kate, was just laid off yesterday. She is as good as I am at my job."

"What does she know?"

"She used to work for the CFO of Black Computers."

"Our competitor?" Garrett questions.

"That's the one," Tanya laughs out.

"Think she will spill Black's secrets?" Edward teases.

"Only one way to find out. Want me to call her in?"

"Fuck yes!" Edward shouts, making Garrett and I laugh at his enthusiasm.

I watch Tanya dial the phone and tell her sister to come in right away. She must agree because Tanya turns to us, gives us the thumbs up and grins at us. I smile back as she says her goodbyes and hangs up.

"She's on her way," she says.

"You rock, Tanya," I reply.

She flips her hair and grins at me.

"I do, don't I?" she retorts, making us all laugh.

"How have I not snagged you from Garrett yet?" I ask Tanya.

"You weren't in the position to then, Bella," Garrett replies. "But now that you married the boss man, you can have anything you want."

"Anything?" I tease Garrett, as I cock my eyebrow at Edward.

"Damn insatiable wife," Edward growls.

"And that's a problem how, Edward?" Garrett teases him. "If I had an insatiable wife, I'd be as happy as a pig in shit."

"Ew, Garrett, that's gross. You'd roll around in shit?" I tease him.

"Jeez, you're quite crude, little boss woman."

"And don't you fucking forget it, Gar. You wouldn't want me telling people you'd like a rusty trombone would you?"

Edward spits out his coffee as I continue to taunt Garrett. Garrett turns to Edward and smirks.

"Does she always talk like that with you around?" Garrett question him.

"Fuck yes!" Edward replies as Tanya starts to laugh at us while shaking her head.

"She never talked like this before you married her."

"Who says I didn't?" I ask him. "You just think you fucking know me."

"You both are fucking perfect for each other. Fuck seems to be both of your favorite word," Garrett replies.

"Fucking right it is," I reply while giggling. "It's my favorite word and act. We'll be fucking later on, huh honey?"

I can't help but get excited at the prospect of fucking Edward six ways from Sunday. He hasn't seen anything of what I'm capable of yet. One of us will be feeling it for days...and I'm not too sure it will be me.

Edward groans and I grin like the Cheshire cat. "Whatever you say, love."

"Damn fucking right."

"Holy hell! You two are unbelieveable," Garrett mutters. "I swear I'm going to need to bleach my eyes after you leave my office."

I really think I'm going to like being the boss. I hope Tanya's sister can fit in with the motley crew we seem to be. The last thing we need is another Jessica or Lauren...those bitches were completely useless. Nevermind the fact that all they want to do was fuck my husband.

That's my job and no one will ever take over for me.

**A/N: So there you have some Garrett fun. What do you think Tanya's sister Kate will be like? Who likes Tanya? I do! What do you think will happen next? Find out next Monday. Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Please check out my other fics. Pics and teasers on my new blog. Please sign in to review. I like responding to them. Keep the reviews coming! I love to know what you all think. Please check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews= Love! Kim I posted a new story, please check out A Forbidden Love! It posts every Wednesday so check it out!**

**You can find my stories on AO3 under KimRahtbone77 or TWCS under Kim Rathbone also incase they get pulled here.**

**Blog- kimginsbergfanfic dot blogspot dot com**

**You can also follow me on Twitter- KimGinsbergFic**

**I now have a FB under my name, Kim Ginsberg, for my Passion Parties business or you can check me out at www . thelovethriller . com and use the code **_**fanfic **_**for 10% off of your order for being one of my readers! Happy shopping!**

**I added a FB group. Search for- Kim Ginsberg FanFic or use and take out ( ) and spaces**

**( ) groups /512253802168756/**


End file.
